


Height

by terryreviews



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Developing Relationship, Eventual Sex, Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Love, Oral Sex, Seduction, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 02:24:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terryreviews/pseuds/terryreviews
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legolas wishes to win the favor of his shorter friend. How to convince a stubborn dwarf that despite their differences, they can be together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Flirtation

**Author's Note:**

> This was begun with no clear time line in mind so I apologize if lapses happen. I've watched the movies only but have gathered head cannons and notions of the characters/lotr universe from the discussions between fans online. I really hope that you guys enjoy this fic. It will eventually progress into more intimate details not for young eyes (hence the early warnings).

For Legolas, the most humorous and difficult aspect of his relationship with Gimli was the height difference. The not so subtle jabs each of them made about needing boxes to see being too gangly and tall to make a decent impression. Their difference made it all the more endearing when Gimli curled into him when they slept or in the fact that they could share a mount. It kept them physically close and gave them leeway for subtle flirtations. Such as a quick stroke of a large hand against a lithe elven thigh during their rides or a reach behind of thin fingers through bushed beard.

The difficulties lied in little things. While he adored the stout body against his as they rode, there were times the dwarf’s lack of horsemanship became apparent and the elf had to internalize his frustration. It was not Gimli’s fault. He’d grown in a grounded culture and while he could trot gently on a peaceful horse, it was with difficulty. He had to be helped up and had to jump hard to get down. Legolas also had noticed that with particularly bumpy rides, the dwarf bounced much more than he would have had he’d been able to ride comfortably, and thus had to grip much tighter to keep from falling off. The rough metal armor scratched against the smooth skin of the elf’s back and left long red marks in their wake. He bared it though, it was no trouble really. Elves healed quickly.

He almost laughed the first time Gimli had rode with him. Clear discomfort on the dwarf’s face. Thick, large legs spread much wider than his typical flexibility allowed.The up and down clop of horse hooves hitting the ground, and the fact that their relationship were only just at the beginnings of friendship and neither wanted to cause the other discomfort for fear of breaking the peace. Gimli had sputtered and shifted for a few moments before allowing Legolas to lift him upon the horse. He’d not had too much problem if Aragorn had helped him up (which had happened at least twice) but when Legolas had to, well it made him a fraction of a second tense. Perhaps that inherent distrust of elves remained, faint as it may have been in his heart.

None of their flirtations were overt of course. It was subtle and the first time they laid together Gimli made a loud point that it was for nothing more than warmth and damn elves with their long limbs that wrapped around him like a gangly, over eager pup jumping on their master. Too uncomfortable for long term arrangements. Not that that had stopped them from sharing bedding after than first night. Of course they would sleep apart on some nights but they felt secured when they were together. Legolas enjoyed the ability to engulf the smaller being simply by curling his legs, draping them and his arms around the dwarf’s body.

In fact, as Legolas began to ponder, Gimli never allowed his attentions to be public.

"What are you doing elf?" Occasionally, in moments of suspicion or even sport, Gimli resulted in old habits of addressing Legolas as his race.

"I wished to sit closer to you. Enjoy your company as I have for a long since we’ve become friends." Gimli’s eyes narrowed but he saw no lie in his friend’s face. That’s when a pale hand slide along the log they were resting upon. The fire illuminated the clearing, casting shadows upon their faces. Legolas glanced out of the corner of his eyes to ensure no eyes were aimed at them, and then placed his hand upon his friend’s who had happened to be ripping a morsel of deer from the bone with his other hand.  
And promptly had his hand knocked away with a quick jerk of the dwarf’s hand (which he then placed on his lap).

The furrows in Legolas brow bent his eyebrows in a frustrated half glare. He turned his face back to the flames. Damn Gimli was stubborn. He supposed subtle flirtations between friends was as far as the dwarf would venture. Until, of course, Legolas pushed him to convince him to yield. It would take considerable and overt effort on part of the elf. Up until now their mild exchanges had been simple, curious, and private leading Legolas in this moment to assume he’d read too far when he reached an open palm to rest upon his friend’s thick hand. Mayhap he shouldn’t have attempted it here. It seemed to have offended Gimli and make him more distant. Why become so, and he hesitated to use the word, shy just because Legolas attempted more open physical communication?


	2. Anticipation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the bridge chapter where the beginning of the end is created and then carried through to the next chapter. This is just to set the stage for the closing scenes in the next chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if this is a bit bland. I just wanted to push forward with this in prep of the more juicy parts (which will be more detailed and have more dialogue!). Thanks already to the few who've commented and thanks for the kudos. I appreciate it all very much!

When they’d thought the hobbits were dead, all their collective greif washed over them in swift hast. Aragorn, taking the worst of it. Anger and greif over guilt at not protecting the weakest members of their party when he clearly was pushed into leadership of the remaining fellowship. The grief for both Boromeir and Gandalf still weighed on the young ranger’s mind. It was all Legolas could do to comfort his long friend with a firm grasp of his shoulders. Legolas too had been fond of the haflings. Their youthful energy and simple innocence of the world that surrounded them made them utterly charming companions. Though occationaly Pippin’s over reaching curiousity was taxing not only to wizards but to elves as well. Still, both the losses of Mithadir AND of the halflings weighed back bending heaviness on the minds and hearts of the three warriors. Gimli stood by himself propped on his ask and a soft sniffle could be heard. After a few moments, Legolas was going to go over to him, wrap an arm around his broad shoulders in comfort. Not in this moment of sorrow would Gimli refuse his touch, for the elf needed the comfort too. In the instant he’d meant to turn towards their shorter companion, a spark of hope lit Aragorn’s eyes.

Following the padded grass and upturned dirt that none but the sharpest and most well trained eyes could see, Aragorn led the band into the forest. Engulfed in ancient air and sensations of weariness, the trio made their way along the root and moss covered forest floor. So tense was this travel that Legolas could not even relish the second of humor at the dwarf’s paranoid axe wielding for he too sensed the eerie static in the atmosphere. Ironic an elf afraid of trees as a dwarf might be. None the less, the coldest of shivers ran along Legolas’s spine at the brief flicker of luminous white from behind them.

"We must be quick." Aragorn warned. And they turned. Legolas fired his arrow and it was deflected, Aragorn’s sword became to hot to clutch and Gimli who’d been a bit further than the other two found his short reach coupled with broad axe would hardly do any feesable fast attack against the white wizard and could do little but stand and watch as the truth was revealed.

And soon after, they were back upon the horse, Gandalf returned to them and the knowledge of the hobbits being alive giving renewed speed to their rush to help the people of Rohan. They rode fast across the plains, not jarring at a single unexpected dirt or rock. These steads were well trained and Legolas trained to handle them. Made them an even pace for the horse lover Aragorn despite the burden of two passengers.

It eased his heart when thick hands, seeming to have forgotten the other night, reached past their typical grip on his belt to clutch at his waist and daring even to flatten against his stomach (if for a moment). Oh what a game this was, Legolas thought with a smile as he place one smaller hand atop the other’s. Unlike the other night, it was no knocked away.

He was glad though, as they were riding today, Gimli seemed to pay no heed to the occurrence the other day. Silly certainly to be thinking of one’s desires at such a time, but it was refreshing that after all they’d been through the last few days, plus his defending him against the horseman’s callous threat, that his slate seemed to have been wiped clean of any transgression. Granted, that would only buy his dwarf little time, for next time they were alone, Legolas would hasten to bring their closeness.

_________

Too tired, wet to the bone, and filled with sorrow over the many dead. The carnage far to much to bury in one not. Not that they could muster the moral to pile and burn their friends and family in the same mounds as elven allies and orc enemies. Even the cold body of Haldir would have to wait until rest and victory celebration chased grief away enough to build spirits up enough to handle the daunting task. Aragorn and Legolas especially felt the dark clouds of despair trying to gain foothold in their minds over the deaths of their elvish and man kin. And Gimli, though unrelated to any of the beings there, being a dwarf and such, he felt his companions pain in his heart as if were his own. They were good beings, all of them. And he was honored to fight along side them for the saving of middle earth. Besides, it helped his tally against the elf.

They rode forth, to comfort and rest temporarily so that they could regroup, celebrate victory and honor the dead. Legolas seemed to enjoy the quiet chat as they rode, it gave Gimli and the elf the sensation of their being alive. They were here, riding and talking to each other. And for however long they had left, they were alive and sharing time. Slender back against stout chest and stomach. If only he were to lean forward he could rest his cheek next to his quiver. No, a hand on the elf’s stomach was enough, no needing to push things. Despite that damn twinkle in the immortal’s eyes and sneaked smirks that spoke of more hidden actions to come if he yielded to the unspoken promises Legolas was making and feelings that Gimli desperately wanted to keep hidden that lept into his chest.

It was refreshing to hear the dwarf’s voice talk more about things rather than embarrassed fumbles over mistakes, or braggings, or challenges to others, or mere small responses to his inquiries. He liked when Gimli was open, conversational. He talked of his kind, but in true fashion, gave nothing away. Fair enough of course, for elves (not excluding Legolas) occasionally fell into vagueness and double meanings. These few days approaching would do them all so much good. But first, they were to stop in Isangard.

Trotting carefully up to Isangard from the shelter part of the remaining forest near the tower and its grounds. And low and behold, more fortune as both the “rascals” as Gimli called them, and indeed they were such creatures, were sitting upon the wall gnawing on salted pork and smoking fine weed in their pipes. They reminded Legolas of his friends, Elladan and Elrohir, the twins of Elrond. Their boyish faces with mischief painted in their eyes solidified the comparison for the elf. Such relief that they were in one piece. In fact, though hurriedly followed by indignation at sight of the unharmed halflings, he enjoyed the quick relax of Gimli’s chest and stomach against his back as Pippin and Merry smiled down at them and greeted them into Isangard. And couldn’t resist a smile of his own when Gimli chastised the no-longer captives for their frivolity after the struggles they’d gone to reach them. What was it he’d said, dwarves were wasted across country? If running were apart of their tally contest Legolas surely would have held victory and the corners of his lips raised a fraction higher at the notion.

With hobbits in tow, they made their way back to Rohan’s main city to feast (the enthusiasm Gimli had when he’d gotten a bite of salted pork from Merry rubbed off to the point that Legolas almost chuckled). This would be an opportunity of course. To get Gimli alone for Theodin had promised private rooms for the trio. Gimli and Legolas had their own. The past few days had only bought the dwarf time, Legolas would get him alone. In the face of all, it was damn near necessary to experience what each of them could offer in the worst case of one or both of their deaths coming to meet them in battle. If only he could push the stubborn dwarf past the mild flirtations of quick glances, teasing insults, sneaky touches, and the sweetness idle chat.


	3. Playing Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where the challenge is set.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so it'll take ONE more chapter. But this one came to me and yeah...this is where I'm stuck. More soon though.

"Hello lad." Gimli laid his axe down by his feet and sat down next to Legolas.

"Hello Gimli."

"Would you care to join me for a game?" Gimli asked.

And that is why he was drinking mug after mug of ale as Gimli drowned himself over and over with sloppish slurps and laps of the alcohol. Easy enough. These man folk spirits were mild compared to the richness of Mirkwood wine. Easily did the liquid travel down his throat, but not so easy was the quest to intoxicate his mind. Slight tingle in his fingers alerted him that there was an effect, despite the mildness of the effect. This was not what he’d planned for the evening. He planned privacy, confrontation, closure before the final day. Now Gimli was passed out drunk and Legolas had to carry him to his room. Since Legolas wasn’t entirely sure which door was Gimli’s room, his own room would have to suffice. From what he understood of dwarves, this bout of liqueur educed coma would be short lived and by tomorrow he would be settled and in the right mind once again. Unfortunately, Legolas thought as he carried his heavy friend (whom never would’ve allowed it to happen if he were awake) this left him with one day more perhaps to get Gimli alone to at least propose his desire for…closeness before that final third day where they’d be preparing, not resting and setting out that night.

With his elegant foot he nudged the door with his foot for he’d chose to carry his friend in both arms to save him the indignity of having his rear up turned by being draped over a shoulder. With this position it was akin to carrying a wounded friend off the battle field. At least that is what he would tell Gimli should he be made aware of and care about the fact that he had to be carried out of the drunken celebration that was sure to carry over to the next day given how late the initial goings-on began. 

The darkness of the wooden constructed room made little difference to the sharpness of Legolas’s eyes. Which meant that he’d no trouble laying his heavy burden upon the animal skins on the thin straw mattress. Having to resist the urge to tuck him in, Legolas did his friend the favor of removing his thick boots and removing some of the weapons on his belt (making sure to place them directly beside the bed and in the eyesight of Gimli upon waking), he turned to leave. He’d be back later to retire himself. 

As he walked down the hall, after he shut the door, a thought occurred. What if, after he made his confession and advance, Gimli refused. And the last of their few days would be strained and uncomfortable with every one of his actions and movements carefully picked so that Gimli’s last moments would not be filled with an unfavorable image of his elven friend. Chilled doubt fluttered in his stomach and his frame froze. It hurt. This doubt hurt. And it took a few breaths slowly through his nose to reduce the pulsing of his heart and rid himself of the tickles in his belly. No, Gimli and he had formed a strong bond. Regardless of the outcome of his confession, Gimli would not shun nor think any less of him for it.

_____________

The following day, Pippin had ridden out with Gandalf to warn the people of Gondor of the upcoming battle and to get him out of Rohan to keep the Eye from finding him and drawing wrath down the already battered people of the horse once again. That had been a fearsome night, seeing Aragorn hurt, unconscious on the floor, preceded by Pippin who’d fallen and looked stiff and pale as a corpse. What was just as fear educing is the presence of that evil lord in this place.

Today however, they had this one day left. Given the events last night, they were to set out hurriedly tomorrow morning rather than night so as to begin marshaling the armies of men to march against the Black Gates.

Gimli had come out early in the morning, looking a bit hampered but sober. As they sat at the tables as Gandalf explained what had happened and that the ring barer had not been given up by a damnable curious hobbit, Gimli and Legolas listen, sitting across from each other. Inappropriate or not, a petite, snow walking foot, pressed against the larger, more heavily covered one. What with the boots, the thick skin underneath the leather, it took a wiggle of up and down before it was noticed that an extra foot, facing the wrong way, was with against the dwarf’s. Then those eyes shot at his, with a slight narrowing of the lids and lips pulled into together. If the situation and the fact Aragorn was directly there were changed, Legolas would openly grin at the stern expression (and at noticing that the other’s foot hadn’t removed itself from his). Adorable that Gimli would acknowledge him, while simultaneously ignoring him by turning his gaze away. He could still smell the scent of beer and smoke off the other’s body. So different from the almost non-existent scent of elvish skin. Flowers, cool air, and water were the most common to be interwoven into elvish scent. Though it did vary from elf to elf, Legolas found the rougher, harsher scent of Gimli more unique, enticing to explore. Would his musk be similar to his? Or would it be a stench of unbearable strength as gossip and rumors had led him to believe of dwarves since youth? Regardless, Legolas would enjoy it, or at least bear it if he could be closer to his dwarf.

"Quit glancing at me you silly thing." Gimli hushed out, looking our across the room to make sure no one was noticing.

"But you are so interesting and fine. How could I not stare?" Equally hushed was Legolas’s voice. Thankfully Aragorn and Gandalf had stood and were discussing business with Theoden away from the table.

"Enough of your games elf."

"Oh but you’ve been playing along with me dwarf."


	4. Challenge Set

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Challenge is set

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so bad X3 Such a tease I know :P
> 
> Please feel free to leave me comments/criticisms. I love to hear from you guys!

Gimli tightened his teeth and jutted his jaw out in objection, “I play no games.”

"Then perhaps it was all more serious than games?" Legolas reached out then and with hawk like clutching held the dwarf’s hand in his.

"Let go of me you foolish…"

"Foolish is denying the truth of your heart. Especially when opportunity to share it comes before the possibility of death makes itself known." The snap of Legolas tone like a stick under hooves gave Gimli a body jarring start and for a moment, his gloved hand stilled in the long fingered one.

"Curiosity, like your’s Legolas. Nothing more." Even speaking such words slowed his tongue and had to attempt to meet those piercings eyes to fool the elf of his honesty. It took great strain to keep the natural twitches of his face steady. And the elf regarded him for a moment. Before where play and seduction teased his features, now disappointed frustration bent his lips down and quirked a single eyebrow upward.

"I never took you for a liar."

Before dwarvish pride allowed for indignant outbursts of denial, Gimli found his hand released and the elf stood up.

"Come with me." Was all he said before turning away and leaving passed the table, passed Aragorn, Gandalf, and Theoden who were so enraptured in their tactics talk, that they would hardly notice the other’s absence for a time. Didn’t even glance as blond waves glided past them on soundless feather feet. Followed by the lower, heavier clops of thick boots.

And so now here he was, noble and strong dwarven warrior of high stature and respectable age, following a pointy ear upstart down the halls of a man-folk king to where their rooms were kept with the dread of a scolded child being brought to a punishment. There was nothing for him to fear. He played no games so there would be no wrath to be brought upon his head. Despite the elf’s apparent frustration, there was nothing to fear from Legolas. He most likely wanted privacy to try and discuss this. Gimli should be protesting. Refuse to follow for the fear in his heart of what could potentially happen if Legolas had him alone to tease and tempt him. But he followed. What words would this elf, his friend have for him?

When Legolas arrived at his door, he turned the knob, pulled the door open and turned to face Gimli. With a gentle jerk of his head, he gestured for Gimli to step inside.

Once they were both inside the room, Legolas shut the door. Gimli looked about. He’d woken up in this very room earlier that morning. He hadn’t noticed when he’d rubbed drunken sleep from his eyes. He’d slept in Legolas’ room? What had he done last night to have woken in Legolas’s room? With a sudden drop in his stomach he whipped around to face his friend who now stood mere inches from his body.

"Before you ask, you’d gone unconscious from our game the other night. I did not know which room was your’s and so I brought you here." Legolas smiled and reached out a hand to place on his friend’s shoulder. Almost wanting to grin at the minute jump the dwarf gave at the contact.

Wide eye, brown and worried met unearthly blue.

"What are you doing elf?"

"What do you want me to do?" Gimli was going to admit what he wanted. One way or another. Then…there was a rush of calm and quiet. Where sounds of passersby once were outside in the other rooms and halls, now only their breath and heartbeats resided. Tediously, but confidently, arms reached lower. Gimli felt the slender yet firm wrap of muscle around his waist and against his lower back where Legolas connected his hands. Gimli’s arms numbly stayed by his side. No. They couldn’t do this…

Gimli took a breath and looked down. “Lad, we shouldn’t.”

Legolas quirked his eyebrow and smirked “What’s this? A dwarf afraid to venture where an elf boldly goes?” When the bait failed to rise his companion, Legolas tried again.

"Do you not wish to look at me?"

"I do not stare like silly elves." He bit out, though not with as much venom as there could’ve once been. And still, it was a response.

"Would you like me to find you a box after all?"

"Be silent you pointy eared tart!" He hadn’t meant to raise his voice. It had not been a shout, but his panic had controlled his voice for that brief moment making the shake and volume rise in his words.

They were silent and still. Legolas enjoyed the firm weight of Gimli’s body against his front for once. The top of his bushy head practically against his chest though the dwarf had yet to meld into the embrace complete and rest against the taller one’s form. And with the insult just now…best to give his friend a moment to collect himself. This was after all, new for both of them. Especially for someone as private as a dwarf. And Gimli hadn’t tried to pull away.

From the silence came words that gave Legolas’s heart wings, “I am unsure of how you want to do this.” Gimli said, eyes closed. And though he attempted to steady himself like the rocks and mountains he loved, he found himself trembling. Trembling of all things!

It took a few slow, deep, chest expanding breaths before he was able to open his eyes and look up. To be met by such a warm smile, the type to crinkle the skin around the eyes, stilled his fear. First and foremost this was Legolas. Not an elfling upstart quick to draw their bow at the first sign of movement and even faster to rush into unneeded fights. He could trust this elf if no other.

"Tell me what you desire and you shall have it." Legolas practically glowed at finally making headway.

"I thought elves were the type to tease?"

Legolas chuckled, “I did not say you would have it this instant.”

Gimli let out a forced gawf, “Typical elusive elf.”

"Well, I was hoping to find that dwarves could handle elivsh teasing without faltering within a second. Care to prove this correct?"

After a moment of looking into each other’s eyes, the elf bent down as the dwarf stretched up. At the first hairy press of wet lips tasting of tobacco and ale, Legolas had his answer.

"You will not get me to beg you know," Gimli said when they pulled away. Gimli stepped away from the elf entirely out of his embrace to fold his arms in an act of bravado and stubborn pride.

That warm smile that decorated Legolas’s lips turned mischivious, “You think so?”

"Aye. Legolas, from you I could win from your pretty lips the most glorious pleas if I wished by mere touches and tantalizing whispers."

"And it is said the elves are over confident."

"You don’t believe it possible I speak the truth?"

"Perhaps an exaggerated one." And he leaned forward to bring his eyes to level with his companion, "I think you have our positions confused. It is I who will win desperation from you. Elves like to prolong release for as long as possible. As you said, we like to tease. Besides, it was I who had to lure you here."

"True. But that would be the day an elf could make a dwarf beg."

"A challenge then?" Legolas turned away to walk toward the bed. Sitting upon the furs that long since lost their warmth from the prior night, he patted the spot next to him with an enticing invitation. "We shall see whom it is that will plead for mercy."

If making this a challenge would allow Gimli the comfort to keep face, to trust him, to yield to the pleasures he had in store, Legolas would play. They weren’t truly fighting after all. This was merely an extension of that stubbornness that he’d come to expect.


	5. Foreplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The most intimate challenge has been set. Here is the first part of the two part last chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please keep in mind, I have not written this type of work in a long time. Feedback would be GREATLY appreciated on any of the particulars. I really would like to know what you guys think could be improved upon for next time ^^
> 
> I'm really REALLY sorry that I broke this up into two parts, but I got really intimidated that my wording, my lack of creative sentence structure or word choices would cause issue with the enjoyability. SO I'm posting this first part to gain a taste of understanding of whether this is the right direction or not before I come (and them too ;) to the end of this story.
> 
> I also just felt I was taking too long and wanted to give you guys SOMETHING.
> 
> ps. Spell check wasn't working so I KNOW there are spelling errors. Please forgive me for now. They will be fixed within a few days.

The elves were a beautiful race. Perhaps not in a specific way but their illumencese, their graceful strength was something that impressed _most_ races. Save the Dwarves. For they, more than any of the free folk, understood the short comings of these magestic creatures. Besides their arrogance, their figurative and literal looking down with eyes full of judgement were also problematic. And the fact that not all races share the same notions of beauty. While man would fall in droves into the gangly creatures' beds, and Hobbits became breathless with wonder, Dwarves never trusted or lusted for elves. That all took away from their supposed lovely apperances.

They were too plain, too tidy, too tall. They had no unique charactersitcs such as wrinkles, or scars, freckles, oddly shaped noses, different sized eyes, no braided beards. They were all the same, plain. High cheek boned and smooth skinned.

To be now sitting on a bed exhanging mint and honey kisses with smoke and ale ones; what a shock it would bestow upon their respective kins. What a shock particularly to Gimli as his mind and tremors settled that he was allowing this. Eager for it, though he would be more than reluctant to admit it (there was a challenge in place after all. Since his mouth was occupied with deep presured, unrushed kisses, he needed his nose to breathe. Legolas smelled of horse and a touch of something early. He liked this natural musk of _this_ elf.

Legolas attempted to study the sensations through the blinding haze of arousal that began to build and heat his body. They'd only just started and already he felt his blood begin to course faster and _harder_. The copper beard he'd strung his fingers through had been soft enough. Against the pale skin of his face there were course, jabbing ones. Itching and tickling, up his nose and against his lips. That was a tad unpleasant he agreed with his subconcious prejustice. But the slight chapped and plump pair of lips now unhesitent against his thinner ones _was_ pleasant. Warm and just as kisses should be. Simple series of exchanges involving their mouths.

He noted that the dampness of his lips began trailing down his chin and miggled with Gimli's facial hair. Wet, flavored affection being shared between them for the first time. Awash in a new wave of tenderness, Legolas alllowed the concious study of the feel of Gimli's lips against his to eb away as he stuck a light pink tongue out and was met with a tightly sealed mouth. Without opening his eyes which had shut during their act, Legolas reached out to put his hand atop Gimli's and try again with his tongue. Only to have Gimli pulled back a fraction.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked after a third failed attempt.

"You elves, you use your mouths a lot don't you?"

"Yes."

"Hm...odd."

"Do Dwarves not use tongues when kissing?"

"It, like many things, are not foreign to us. We know of them, it is just not overly practiced." Gimli muttered against Legolas's lips. It was almost as if the dwarf was attempting to hold Legolas at bay, keep him from pressing forward or at least delay it.

"Well, we are learning about each other remember? You are to let me try to seduce and pleasure you in the ways Elf kind do so I may attempt to prove that we can make a Dwarf beg. Please, trust me. Give me some allowances and I promise you will come to enjoy it. Or," He added, "You can remain afraid and cowering back. If but a kiss can startle you, I shutter to think what else I have planned could do." Legolas smirked and when Gimli opened his mouth to no doubt say something in retailiation, Legolas pushed his tongue into the cavern of the Dwarf's stubborn, ever protesting mouth.

The sensation of have an appendege not your own in his mouth was odd, not to mention that spark of pride enduced anger spurred on by Legolas's forever challenging words a moment ago had his own tongue on the verge of conquring some choice words for his pointy earred friend. But now, unsure of what to do, he allowed the invader to explore the points of his teeth, the hollows of his cheeks and to even run along his own tongue. After a few moments of breath and climenting himself to the atmosphere Legolas set, a thick and wicked worded tongue began to move. Slimy. Strange. Gimli was half afraid if he lost attention for even a moment he might bite off his friend's tongue. No, Elves were ones for their words, Dwarves were ones of actions. One favoring their mouths while the other favored their hands. And while Gimli could honestly say that this was not the first Dwarvish tabboo he'd broken, it still was an odd concept to be breaking one with his close ally and friend. Would not this subside? Or would he be carrying that thrill in his blood until the deed was completed?

Legolas felt Gimli's body begin to lean on his. Heavy, muscled against his. Hating the clothing that blocked their access to one another. But patience is what Elves had that Dwarves did not and Legolas intended to make love to Gimli in the fashion of his people. Partially to savor this time together and make it last, partially to drive his companion to maddness and earn pleas for orgasim. This was nothing yet and for Gimli to be so unsure, the future stimulation might prove overwhelming much to Legolas's advantage. They sat side by side by side, turning their faces and chests towards each other and with one slender arm, Legolas reached up to wrap it around shoulders and ease his friend against his body. Comfortable. It reminded him of huddling together for warmth, of when in the dead of night when they were sure Aragorn would be non-the-wiser, Gimli would occationally grip his ass while he "slept" or Legolas would slip a leg between Gimli's from behind. The additional heat always comforted him for it was Gimli more so than himself that needed guarding against the cold.

"I believe our clothes should be removed." In previous lovers Legolas found that statements were unnecessary once the choice to go to bed together was made. There tended to be a simple, straight, proven to be mutually pleasurable order of kisses and carresses, remove top clothes, touch, kiss, caress, tease, remove bottom clothes, repeat the previous steps, and then make love. But with Dwarves, they could have a very different order in mind. While he felt a tad foolish to state such an obvious thing as clothing needing to be removed for their future acts, he wanted Gimli prepared. Challenge or not, he owed it to Gimli to be open about what he intended. And to be attentive to his lover's responses. Concious or not.

Gimli's nose brushed his as his nodded, "Aye." The sudden push of fingers against his chest is what Legolas felt and he glanced down to notice impatient digets fiddling to undo his faseners.

"For all your talk of finding Elves plain as you told me once before, you seem to want to see me in a state underessed badly."

Dropping his hands he allowed the elf to begin undressing himself."Merely following your suggestion since Elves are so damn tedious as to not move things along. Besides I'm sure you are no less boring underneath your green finery as any other of your kind."

Legolas let out a light laugh, "You certainly know how to make a lover feel unique." and then, "But I suppose if it were me I would have to agree about you by comparision to your kind. All alike in apperance. Boring."

They both pulled away long enough to grin at each other. Before Legolas reached behind Gimli's head and yanked him into a kiss. Cool air met the mildly fuzzed and tattooed skin of Dwarven chest as a single elven hand  had worked his belt and shirt off while they'd been engaged with their mouths.

"The hair on your chest is not as bushed as that of your head or face." Legolas wondered out loud as he pulled away from the kiss to study the touch in his finger tips against finer and fewer strands that would never be found on a full elf's body. Blue eyes wandered over ruins that he couldn't read and symbols he didn't understand. Strange how skin could be decorated thus. There were few designs upon Gimli, mingled togther pomenantly on his pectorals, but they were nice pieces of art. From what he knew of body art, these types of designs required massive quantities of pain before completion. It said something for the strength of his fellow warrior that he'd put himself through the strain of pain willingly.

"While I cannot wait to reveal the rest of you, I am enjoying seeing you in sections. Gives me a chance to become aquainted with you all the more. Exploit your weaknesses." Bending carefully, ignoring the curiousity in his friend's eyes, Legolas opened his mouth and began kissing the lines of each carved mark of the Dwarf's chest. The learch of the abdomine cued Legolas to drag his lips in ghosting touches, no kisses, no tongue, slow, steady moves of his head up and down. That stubborn Dwarf had no idea how long this could go on for. By Elvish standards moving from a few kisses instantly into ghosting motions was far too fast. He'd no doubt that had this been an elf they might've offered a polite protest that he remain _calmed_.

But if he could be honest with himself, he wanted to hurry. Their fate could be decided within a matter of days and with their deaths he would forever lose this chance. He _was_ impatient himself to devour the furry, grous beneath him. Still, his pace might have been a tad fast for an Elf, not for a Dwarf. No doubt that had Gimli been the one to intitate, there would be none of this exploration.

Thick, calloused hands suddenly clamped down onto his back as barely moist trails traced their paths. While only an intial squirm and now those massive platters for hands on his back (unmoving) were indication, Gimli offered no resistance.

For a few minutes he was content to nuzzle and kiss at the Dwarf's chest, he made no notion to move forward. Then he dropped his mouth in a quick gesture to sudden catch a nipple between his lips and give a light suck. Disapointment trickled into his mind when he did not get the typical reaction he often recieved when providing this type of stimulation. Not a sound nor twitch. Not a single reaction. Not to be one to give up he released the bud to begin laving a pointed tongue over it instead. And with the very point of his tongue, paused to wriggle it against the tip of the hardened, but non-responsive bud.

A quiet cough and a run of rough skin against his slender back as Gimli ran a hand up his shoulder blades "Legolas?"

"Yes Gimli?"

"Why are you wasting time with my nipples?"

 


	6. Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh I know...ANOTHER cliffhanger. But there is some action in this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BIG shout out to RiverWoman the lovely A03 user who has been helping me edit the ending to my story. Now while I said this would be a 2 parter climax, creativity/time/etc. get in the way and so I'm sorry dears...it'll be another wait for the even jucier bits. I SWEAR they are coming, please hold on a little longer? You know how it is my creative friends. Besides, with the wonderful RiverWoman aiding me, these final segments will be much more polished and eloquent. I want to take my time with these scenes. Really get across the friendship and love. And I'm finding I can't help but be Elvish and want to tease :P

"Does it cause you harm?"

"No."

"Does the sensation displease you?"

"No. It is just...different."

"And I am sure there will be many things tonight you will say that to. Unless you wish my attentions rushed elsewhere because you cannot _handle_ the wait, allow me to explore. You may find you enjoy different."

Be patient and take what he was given, or ask. Again, very clearhow the Elf would not budge. It hadn't been long Gimli agreed, but still. Despite the early apprehension, he found himself wanting to push forward. He'd been with Legolas close to a year or so now, why did he agree to the damn Elf's challenge to test Dwarvish love making against Elvish love making? But, he reminded himself, he did not want to beg. They were playing, but play could turn agitated and bitter if they weren't careful.

"After we are finished, why not take a turn to show me the differences?"

"I will. But currently _Elf_ , I'm thinking you need to continue with your display lest I become so unheated that I lose interest entirely."

"Are Dwarves so passive that a mere distraction deters their _need_?"

The angry red tinge in Gimli's face burned outwardfrom the mass of hair covering his face.

"My _need_ is intact. It is my sanity at risk of fracturing by dealing with foolish Elvish prattle. That, and perhaps you are not nearly as skilled as you once thought if already I am bored."

Blue eyes narrowed to glance at the Dwarf in a mix of offense and challenge.

"Then perhaps I shall have to press harder rather than go easy for the sake of your pride?"

"What could you possi..." A tight grip through the fabric of his pants had his sentense falter. And a startled groan fought to stay inside his mouth. It came out in the form of a name, "Legolas!"

Poor Gimli he supposed. It was a dirty trick, and he allowed himself a small wicked smile.

And then he began to rub up and down in a firm, slow drag of palm against a now growing shaft. Gimli's eyes had darted toward the cieling and his body had involuntarily arched back. One meaty hand clamped down on Legolas's forearm, the other dug into the fur beneath him.

"Oh," Legolas's voice took on a pleased, sing-song infliction, "I can _feel_ your _need_ is undeterred. You do well by your kind, Gimli." Legolas heard not a sound but the deep raspy breaths his friend tried to control. There was more than a startled cry of a name in the Dwarf yet. 

Despite the bruising grip causing an ache in his arm, Legolas managed to maintain a steady pace up and down. His smirk felt more validated when he realized that Gimli had yet to pull his hand away or even try to _control_ the motion; he lay there.

Oh that damn elf, how many times had that thought popped into the Dwarf's head, once, twice, a dozen times? Trickery abounded with these flimsy, foolish characters. But still, this rougher burn torturing his loains had Gimli's body roasting. It was what he wanted, and yet the satisfaction was kept just out of reach with a press of lips against his hip bone or a quick lap against his nipples (which, oddly, began to have a slight reaction to Legolas's attentions now) and with a pace that was not as fast nor rough as he would've needed to release right then and there. It was a growing pressure, raising his member higher and harder with each passing stroke. It took gritted teeth and heavy breathing to resist making any motion or noise that would give that smug bastard even more to celebrate. At least he hadn't asked, but if that pointy earred elf didn't move it along...by Aule he just might.

The friction stopped suddenly. How long he had been in that blissful torture he did not know and could not fathom whether to sigh in relief or groan in frustration. Long strands of hair trailed up his chest for a second before he felt the warmth of Legolas's body leave entirely. Then his fist was being unwound. Oh he hadn't meant to squeeze the lad so hard! He hoped he hadn't left any bruises. These Elves seem far too delicate and he would have hated if he had harmed Legolas too much.

Legolas pulled back to sit on his knees, back bent so he could reach to untangle Gimli's fist. The ache in his arm was not unbearable, and he could tell by the avoidance of his partner to make eye contact and the stiffness of body, Gimli was now truly aroused.

Time to move the game along; although a breathless, tensed Gimli caused his still soft cock to twitch. He closed his eyes a moment and inhaled, enjoying the fill of air down his throat and into his lungs. Carefully, he crawled over the prone Dwarf, straddling either side of his hips and running the tip of his tongue over barely sweating skin until he reached lips.

Placing a quick kiss, he pressed their foreheads together and for a moment, just breathed.

"From what I have come to understand of Dwarves and their love making, I want to warn you that this next part may alarm you. All I ask is for you to trust me. Keep in mind I want nothing but your pleasure and could never bring myself to cause you any harm." Another kiss, "do you trust me Gimli?"

Words, serious words; spoken to him of trust. Trust Legolas?

"Aye lad, I trust you," he opened his eyes to find a now beaming Elf over him, inches away.

"Then close your eyes and...relax."

 


	7. To Taste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit more sexual bare in mind the warnings for this story. Not at the climax yet. As always

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, this chapter took a lot of effort and time. I wanted it to be special AND sensual/sexual. I hope that this has been accomplished.

Once sure that the Dwarf's eyes were closed and would stay as such, Legolas wasted no time in dropping down to the laces and buttons of his pants. A muffled cough above had his blue eyes dart up for a moment. Gimli had not moved, but was he _biting_ his lip? Tantalizing. With a few deft movements of nimble fingers, the waist of Gimli's pants were now loose enough to slide down his hips. The Elf tapped the hip bone and reluctantly, Gimli lifted himself to allow Legolas to remove the offending garment.

And for the first time his friend was exposed to his hungry eyes. The shaft was a decent length, thick of girth with veins that ran along the shaft, pulsing and proud. Two taut sacs dangled beneath; a bush of red hair at the top formed a curly crown. The foreskin was pulled back, revealing the plum of the engorged tip already weeping with need.

 “It is very handsome, Gimli, very fine indeed,” he leaned down and licked the pearl of liquid as if proving his point.

Gimli snorted, “I admit I was concerned with how you would see it,” he said, “I know nothing of Elvish bodies after all. For all I know you could have found mine repulsive.”

“Oh no, I am quite hungry for it. It is impressive and it is yours. Yes... quite hungry. I believe I should do something about it,” Legolas breathed for a moment before nodding to himself.

 Languid trails of slick tongue slid against the underside of Gimli's cock in a wet heat causing an almost blush inducing moment; never before had _anyone_ been so intimately close with that part of his body.

 Legolas heard the startled gasp above him and observed how much he'd grown to love this furry man beneath him; a warrior so proud and strong. Part of a highly suspicious and private race who trusted him enough to lay back with his eyes closed, unaware what would happen to him.

 Taking the whole girth of Gimli's member filled his mouth, stretching the corners further than he anticipated and he wondered whether to continue or go back to his tongue. But that wouldn't be fair to Gimli. His partner had undertaken a _very_ difficult task, trusting and _yielding_ , to him. Gimli was now in an aroused state of anticipation; it would do Legolas ill to leave his friend in such a way. Even if it meant _some_ discomfort.

 “L ... egolas, you don't need to...” Gimli began.

The Elf pulled off for a second, “I want to,” and with more determination he opened his mouth wide, and mindful of his teeth, drew the Dwarf back into his mouth.

 A gritty tang of slightly unwashed flesh ran against his tongue. Heady musk could be both tasted and smelt; there was sweat, new and old and then the blood flowing scent of arousal. It was not filthy, just _strong_.

 “Ah!” A tiny twitch of Gimli's shaft in his mouth and Legolas began to suck.

 Gimli squirmed as that mouth, that teasing, clever tongue, latched onto him. No... he... it was not... Dwarves did not put themselves in this position! He kept his hands at his side and eyes closed, but the rise and fall of his hips (as slight as it was) could hardly be helped. He said he trusted Legolas and despite the discomfort and embarrassment of this situation, he intended to live up to that.

 Sharp quivers of pleasure began in his shaft as the Elf sucked slow and steady up and down like the motions of his hand earlier. Steady wet heat jolting his body with the occasional strong suckle to the crown. The rumble in his chest escaped in a growl when that ever traveling tongue slithered between his slit rapidly before the suction, harder than before, returned. At another growl, spurred on by the reaction, Gimli cried out when Legolas hummed around him.

“Oh damn.” Gimli muttered, heat coursing through his whole body. Tingling, rolling pleasure filled all points of his being; and he wanted to open his eyes.

“Lad...'

“Mm?”

“Can... _oh_...can I open my eyes?” All the pleasure stopped, leaving an unsatisfied buzz in the Dwarf's cock; Legolas had stopped moving. 

Did his Dwarf just _ask_ for something?  With one long, sweet pull and a lick to the swollen tip, he left his ministrations to raise his head and looked at the Dwarf. “Did you _ask_ , Gimli?”

“Shut it!” Gimli growled as he turned his face into the pillow under his head.

“Oh, I don't think so,” Tenderly Legolas placed a kiss to the tip and held it for a second before saying, “I think you should ask me nicer than that. I know Dwarves can be very polite with proper,” a tiny lick, “motivation.” For a beat there was nothing, but Legolas grinned at a frustrated sigh.

“Legolas, can I...” Face turned to the pillow, corner of his mouth in the fabric.

“Go on.”

“Shut up or I shan’t continue!”

“More your loss,” Legolas said with a chuckle in his voice, but he waited. 

And then Gimli tried again with a slight subdued tone. “Please Legolas? I have never had _anyone_ do this. Never considered it a possibility, never wanted it. It is new and I want to...see it.”

Oh, dear sweet Gimli, “Of course you may, Gimli.”

 He started when he glanced down to find eyes aimed at his. He'd expected the Elf to be focused downward on his task not watching his sure to be _shy_ face. He knew his eyes were glazed with arousal and his cheeks, neck and chest, flushed from his companion's lips and touches. He took comfort to see a similar look in Legolas's face.

“You look truly aroused. I admit I am beginning to ache for you my friend. However, one step at a time; I have a task to complete.” 

Legolas and his smile could knock an orc on his ass. As could his mouth!

 He watched then as Legolas returned to sucking and laving his member and to witness such an un-Dwarfish sight nearly stopped his heart. Like his shaft disappearing into the body of a passionate lover, so was his member disappearing passed swollen red lips. Even the pale skin of Legolas took up a rosy flush as he worked upon Gimli's member as if he were a starving man and Gimli was his meat. This was an act not foreign to Dwarves, but rarely, if ever, practiced. . There was an old saying amongst his folk; “keep your tongue behind your teeth, lest curses and rumors fly,” based on old tales of vexed lovers causing damage. And to be so _giving_ to _anyone_ in this way, it was not what Gimli expected. Dwarves focused on mutual attentions, their hands and bodies. Never their mouths. It was _dirty_ to use lips on such a place. But Mahal it was beautiful. Legolas accepted his body so much to _want_ to do this? He would've grinned if he hadn't begun to truly groan. He had already asked, what could be left to shock and embarrass him now? Besides, with every sound he made, Legolas worked him harder, faster, or teased with a flick of his tongue.

Knuckles cracked as he crushed the furs; watching as well as feeling the up, down and the licks. Throbbing heat was spreading  upwards from the base of his swollen shaft into the crown, coursing through his hips and into his belly. Coiling and molten, he would not last much longer . What did he do? Tell Legolas? Well he wouldn't want it going down _his_ throat.

 “Legolas, stop. Please...I cannot last much longer.” With such potent hearing as the Elf had, he seemed to not hear this plea. In fact, instead of stopping, Legolas glanced up at him with a sweet smile before taking one of his sacs into his mouth and licked the sensitive orb; he then paid similar attention to the other. His hungry mouth then fell upon his shaft once again. Gimli fell back against the bed once more with a yelp. “Legolas! Not that...please, too much. I...” And then a deep silent rigid scream pulsed through the Dwarf as he spent his seed into the Elf's mouth.

 One, two, three, four pulses into his mouth. Not filling his mouth as he'd been afraid of upon seeing such a thick member (thinking that perhaps Dwarves came _more_ than Elves) but giving a decent amount to coat the inside. After the final spurt and collapse of his friend, Legolas pulled his mouth away and turned his head to the side to spit his mouth-full onto the floor. He could wipe it later if it still existed. Or perhaps be mischievous like his friends, Elladan and Elrohir, and leave it as evidence of this coupling.

 Gimli panted, his chest heaving up and down, stomach clenched and unclenched in the after-shock. He had just spilled into his best friend's mouth. A thing he would not have done at all with a Dwarf and he'd just done such a thing with Legolas! So... _dirty_. So exhilarating! Suddenly a weight was upon his chest and he opened his eyes to find a contented Legolas looking at him, head resting on the back of his hands. Joy, pure and simple in his eyes.

“Did you enjoy it?”

 “It was the most unexpected thing you could have done to me, lad. I think you might've killed me.” He laughed along with Legolas.

“I am so glad. I admit, I had thought that when I started you were going to shove me off.”

“I was tempted. We do _not_ do that, we Dwarves. But..” He lifted a hand to run through the Elf's hair, “… you are not a Dwarf.”

“No, thank Valar I am not, for neither you nor I would know what it feels like.” He crawled up and went to place a kiss to Gimli's lips whose eyeswidened.

“Hold up, you cannot kiss me with your mouth so dirtied!”

“Why not? It is only you. You've had your blood in your mouth, your skin, why would this bother you?”

“It is different Legolas. I'll kiss you, you needy thing, once you've taken a swallow of water.”

Legolas wanted to press, but for now, he would let Gimli keep his limits. He had already given him so much; best not push him too far. Instead he laughed and shook his head before climbing off to fetch a cup of water from the pitcher in the corner of the room. His hip leaned out as he stood to swish the fluid around his mouth. 

Gimli watched him from the bed, cock now soft as he lay back against the bed. The arousal had cooled in his body, but he observed Legolas's still half covered body with much interest.

“Are you enjoying the sight?”

“I was until you opened that smart mouth.” Gimli teased. “Aye lad, you are stunning. And ... in _need_ yourself?”

“It is of no concern to me until you are ready to begin again. I am saving myself for something … specific.” Legolas placed his cup down with a clatter and began to walk back.

“Specific?”

Legolas sat back on the bed and said, “Have you ever been penetrated, Gimli?” The question was invasive, but they had already come so far and the night was passing too quickly to fret about such a thing. And he was relieved to find Gimli thought so too.

“Aye, a few times.”

“Would you allow me the … honor?” Legolas asked softly, running his hand over his friend’s chest.

Gimli caught the hand in his own large, calloused one and held it firmly over his heart. He'd been given so much tonight, and they had so little time left to them; when would there be another night such as this one?

 “Aye, for _you_ , not only would I allow you … _I'd_ be honored,” came the equally soft reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HUGE!!!! Shout out to user RiverWoman (seriously...what did I say...go check her work out. She's awesome!) who has single handedly been responsible for you lovely readers to be viewing this for she has beta-ed the hell out of it, and really helped turn it into what I intended. She is just wonderful!


	8. Spent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legolas gets his release.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, sorry that this took me a while to get on here. It was an issue but such is creativity.  
> Second, I know that is doesn't have the promised penetration but I really just wasn't feeling it...I wanted to keep it intercrusial and still tender. I hope you enjoy it.  
> Thirdly, Much praise to RiverWoman, without whom this chapter would not exist. My wonderful beta.  
> Fourth, this story is getting much longer than I anticipated. I do not know what will happen with it...but I just want to give a warning it may be a few weeks before the next update.

Legolas and Gimli stayed like that for a long moment with Legola's hand in Gimli's over his heart. Gimli looked up at him.

"Well?" His gruff voice broke the silence, raised only above a whisper. Still hushed, still warm. At the Elf's tilted head Gimli rolled his eyes and said softer," weren't you going to kiss me now? That is what you were wafter was it not?"

The corners of Legolas's mouth ached from his earlier act of pleasuring and from the joy of turning his mouth upward. Keeping most of his light body against Gimli's, he rushed to clash their lips together in the most intense kiss of the evening. In fact, knowing now what to expect, a thicker tongue began to play with the other's.

The only startle Gimli had, was when he cracked his eye and found he was looking itno the pure blue eyes of Legolas, his friend, and now, his lover. The eyes reflected love at him, even as he felt the Elf's mouth curve slightly in a smile of pleasure. Gimli lifted his hands to Legolas's hair and pulled him closer, deeping the kiss more. A new creep of heat seeped into his body.

Still a touch too tired and _sensitive_ to harden yet, this sensual glow blanketed  them in a build of love. Love. Both hearts warmed and tighted at the pure, unhidden emotion passing between their kisses and hands that touched, stroked and kneaded heated flesh.

Legolas did not mind the occasional sting of tugged hair as Gimli maneuvered to get as much contact between their lips as possible. His own hands found purchase in chest hair and over the shape of his abs. The only thing he had yet to undo, his own clothes. Forgotten they had been when they were meant to have undressed earlier. So enraptured in this thick, strong creature beneath him, he'd staved off his own wants and needs to ensure the arousal and comfort of his once reluctant lover.

Feeling the painful bulge Legolas _still_ had in his trousers and the rough cords of lacing scratching against his bare thigh when Legolas moved to grind his hips down, made the dwarf realize there needed to be changes before they could continue. Under his palms, smooth fabric bunched and moved where he went. Frustrated with the lack of skin _his_ Elf against his own while he lay  bare, spent and tired, Gimli made to reach beneath the lithe body pressed against his, to get at the buttons he wanted to rip out. And he would have, if only they weren't riding out in the morning;  it would be too hard to explain and it would be difficult to look the wizard in the eye with his damn near knowing everything and Aragorn, his subtle yet teasing friend.

But undoing those threaded fasteners proved a much more difficult task than Gimli had thought and when Legolas finally had to pull away from the touches and kisses, he looked down with plain amusement. A hazed amusement though it was.

"Let me." And straddling the Dwarf's thigh, he sat up slowly, wincing at he shock his shaft had at the movement. Now he wasted no time in removing each and fastening to fling open his shirt. Tossing it to the floor, he grabbed the bottom of his under shirt and soon it joined Gimli's in a growing pile of disgarded clothing.

And with the same wonderment Legolas had in his eyes upon seeing the magnificence of Gimli, it was reflected back to him in the appraising gaze of the sudden twitch against his leg of a reheated need.

 _Now_ he growled out loud, gone was any pretence of indifference, of holding back. This was no longer a game, this was love. Reaching forward as best as his shorter arms could reach, Gimli toyed with the last remaining dangled bit of laces he could reach and pulled one long strand long and far.

Legolas moaned as his cock sprung forth from the gap created by loose laces and the firm tug Gimli gave tot he rear of his pants.

"Gimli." The Elf sighed. He gave the Dwarf no time to observe his shaft (as he clearly he wanted with his downcast eyes) as he pushed him back down with firm kisses. There would be time for Gimli to admire him if they had a chance in the upcoming days at the camp.

Bringing his hand down, he gripped the now reheated member of his lover and his own with a hiss. He would have chuckled at the sputtering, at swatting hands and the Dwarf's submissive groawn as he began to pump, had he not felt such burning heat shudder through his own body.

How dare that... _oh_ but it felt nice. Typically, after such a powerful release...Gimli would have been hard pressed to rise once more. ONly with a half hour's rest would he find himself capible of rekindled desire. Now his cock bobbed once again, with a slight ache, a bit of sensitivity...but no less pleasurable. And while he could not _see_ the shaft against him...he could _feel_ the differences. Longer, but thinner, less veined. If only he could see what pretty shade it was.

Legolas began to groan in need as he moved back and forth in additon to the pumping of his hand. It was too hot, he was too eager and he realized he would be unable to make it to what he originally planned. The vial of oil he had taken from the healing rooms earlier would, unfortunatly, be left in his pouch tonight. Sparks jostled his spine and hummed through his stomach; his parted lips kissing and panting against his equally aroused lover. Cocks dribbled over his hand, onto Gimli's furred belly below.

"Gi...Gimli..." a wet, open mouthed kiss, plastered against the Dwarf's own mouth as the pressure in Legolas's cock neared the brink. "Ah...oh Gimli I cannot last..."

Gimli ran a soothing pair of calloused hands down Legolas's back and one sneaky hand grabbed at one plump cheek.

"Then do not try," he _purred_ against a pointy ear before licking it.

This encouragement and action pushed Legolas ove the edge; one long spurt, thick and white across Gimli's belly; his whole body ridgid, head thrown back as his mouth opened in a silent scream. Gimli would later swear he could see sweat beaded across the pure brow.

The hand that had been stroking stilled and tightened. Combined with that and the beauty of Legolas overwhelmed made Gimli release once more with a deep throated groan. His seed joining that of his lover's in the dampened hair of his belly.

Legolas collapsed onto Gimli once the tremors stopped, burrying his face in the ginger beard, kissing at the exposed portions of his neck, whispering endearments in Elvish. Gimil wrapped his arms around the lithe figure on top of him. Now completley boneless, he rolled Legolas over to his side.

"I love you lad."

"I love you too...my dear friend."

Neither cared about the sticky mess between them as they held each other and fell asleep.


	9. Forever Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the...abrupt ending, the lack of grace in it, and spelling mistakes...this story has been looming in my thoughts of having to finish it, have to finish, finish it damn you! So...I'm giving what I hope it a passable nice ending. No smut, not overly descriptive admittedly, but I may make a companion or two to this to add to the over all thing. What you are reading is a collection of notes that I have made and have pieced together to give a final chapter. I'm sorry that it probably sucks and sorry for content mistakes if there are any. I hope to one day go back and fix this.
> 
> Shout out to RiverWoman for all her help!

That morning was a fond memory that could bring both of them to laughter when mentioned. In a half dazed, slightly dampened with the sweat of each other's bodies, clothes strewn in a clumsy pile on the floor. When that horn blared through the halls into Legolas's sensitive ears, it only took him a momement to realize...the riders of Rohan were prepairing to ride out!  It took panicked strength to shove the rock like dwarf off of him and to shake him awake.

"We have missed the horns Gimli, hurry or we shall be left behind."

Flurries of fabric and limbs as the two in their spent state darted around each other. Gimli's layers hardly making the task easier. Legolas had to take a moment to assit pulling one of his undershirts over his head _and_ in clasping his buttons and bracers after he had already finished his own clothes. 

What a sight they must've made, for while they'd gotten the majority of their clothing on, Legolas hadn't wasted time with his boots and Gimli had to run with an arm full of over shirts, belts, pouch and one of the axes he hadn't managed ot get on his back. Legolas's main tangled and crinkled where he'd tossed about in his sleep, unattended in his haste. Gimli at least had put his helmet on, not that anyone would notice his hair.

  
One small blessing was that Theodin was in the last few sentences of his speech allowing the two to ease in on their mount with nothing more than a glance from Aragorn.  Whom would deny the smirk he had sent to the Elf later.

 

Off to the final battle was filled with fear. Death had indeed come close to them with the army of the dead, and after at the Black Gates. More than once, Legolas could not imagine where the outcome would lie. Thankfully he and his companion were skilled enough to hold their own for as long as they could. And when they believed they were going to die side by side, at least they were dying side by side as the dearest of friends and lovers.

They did not die however. Frodo had won against much toil, Sam by his side to keep him there, and now the free peoples of Middle Earth were remaining free. Aragorn would be taking the throne and he and Gimli would be staying with him as he ruled Gondor until his death. 

They were together now, in peace, in the kingdom assisting with the rebuilding project. Four months, coupled with the people's enthusaism, his and Gimli's endurance, Aragorn's determination, four months was enough to repair the damage. The entire city came together and made the process swiftly reach completion in time for Aragorn to be officially crowned.

 

They shared a room for those months, Legolas and Gimli. Together learning and exploring. That vial of oil did eventually see use. And for years, the King and Queen of Gondor ruled, with a beautiful son and his "uncles" stayed.

One night Legolas held Gimli to his chest and said,

"Soon my friend we will have a few more adventures to us."

"Oh?"

"Yes...to meet my father and your's."

Laughing, they kissed each other and snuggled into their fine quilts for the evening.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading this.


End file.
